


When it Rains it Pours

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, Just a lil oneshot, M/M, Rated T for language, coffee shop AU, for sure, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Someone steals Gavin's umbrella at a coffee shop. Turns out, the thief is kinda cute, and not quite a thief at all.





	When it Rains it Pours

Tina huffed, crossing her arms and blocking Gavin's path.

“What?” Gavin asked, shaking his umbrella out a bit and glaring at her.

Tina nodded her head at the umbrella stand next to the door, pursing her lips at him.

“You can’t be serious,” Gavin said. He tried to push past her but she wouldn’t move. “C’mon. We’re only going to be two minutes. Tops.”

“And is that what you’re going to say to little Billy when he slips on the puddle of rainwater you’ve left behind and breaks his leg?”

Gavin raised an eyebrow at her. “What the hell is a kid doing in a coffee shop?”

“Just put it in the stand!”

“God, you are so annoying.” 

Gavin grumbled and placed his umbrella in the holder, amid the small collection of other patrons’ umbrellas. They went up and ordered their drinks, Gavin scowling at Tina and Tina ignoring him as they waited.

Two minutes later they returned to collect their umbrellas. Tina pulled out her blue and green splattered one and Gavin moved the others around, breath increasing in speed.

“No,” he whispered.

“What?” Tina asked.

“It’s gone!”

“What?”

“Someone stole my umbrella!”

Gavin looked up, scanning the outside street. He raced out, looking left and right, the downpour of rain drenching him almost instantly.

“Gavin, wait!” Tina yelled, chasing after him.

Gavin spotted someone rounding the corner, sporting a black umbrella with a white cat design on top. 

“You’re mine, fucker,” Gavin mumbled, taking off down the street in their direction. “Hey, asshole!” he called, though the other person didn’t turn around.

He caught up to the other guy pretty quick, reaching out and grabbing the handle of the umbrella from behind. The man spun around, pulling back with equal force.

“Let go, you thief!” Gavin said. He freed one of his hands and shoved the man, sending him falling backward into a puddle, holding the umbrella triumphantly in his other hand.

Before he had time to really celebrate, the man on the ground kicked out at him, sending him flat on his ass in an equally large puddle. 

“What the hell?” Gavin yelled. “Why the fuck did you do that?”

“You pushed me first,” the man said.

Gavin started wiping a bit of mud off his coat. “Yeah, well, you stole my umbrella!”

“I did not!”

“You did too!” Gavin reached over and pulled over the object in question, holding it open towards the thief? “See? White cat on black umbrella. A.k.a. Mine!”

“Oh.” The man’s voice dropped. “Oh no. Oh, I’m so sorry. I have one just like that, only with a dog on it. Oh no!”

Gavin closed the umbrella and looked at the man. And damn if he wasn’t actually kind of adorable. He had this open face and was currently staring at Gavin with the softest brown eyes formed into the perfect puppy dog expression. His hair was plastered to his face, but Gavin could tell it had just the right amount of bounce to it. He gulped.

“I’m so terribly sorry,” the man continued. “I didn’t even realize. I just saw the white speck on the outside and thought it was mine.”

“It’s uh, it’s okay,” Gavin said. “I probably shouldn’t have pushed you.”

The man twitched a smile. “Probably.”

The two stood up, and the man sighed, looking back at the direction of the coffee shop. “Now I’ve got to go back for mine.”

“Well, it’s not like you need it anymore,” Gavin said, gesturing to the man’s soaked clothes. “Can’t get much wetter.”

“True,” he replied, an airy chuckle in his tone. “But I did pay almost thirty dollars for that umbrella on Etsy. I’d really hate to lose it.”

“Crazy Cas’?” Gavin asked.

The man tilted his head at him. “Why yes. How did you know?”

Gavin chuckled softly. “That’s where I got mine. Here,” he opened the umbrella back out and held half out to the other. “I’ll walk you back.”

“I would appreciate that.” The man slid underneath the umbrella, arm pressed against Gavin’s.

“I’m Gavin, by the way,” Gavin said, holding his free hand over. “I don’t normally push people into puddles.”

“Connor,” the man replied, taking his hand and shaking it. “I don’t normally steal umbrellas.”

The two chuckled a bit. Gavin saw Tina rounding the corner to them and shook his head quickly. She gave him a knowing smirk and stepped out of the way, watching as he walked his new crush back to the coffee shop.


End file.
